


The Wings of Britannica Angel

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: USUK Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Concerts, Day 2, F/F, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Nyotalia, Punk!England, Soulmarks, Soulmates, USUK Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Amelia Jones never thought she'd meet her soulmate in an abandoned train yard while waiting for the performance of a band she'd never even heard of, but here she is.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: USUK Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Wings of Britannica Angel

The night was calm and still, almost dead, in the abandoned train yard. Old train cars sat in their places, rusted and unused, and the rails beneath them had become unusable and broken with age. It hadn’t been in operation for over two decades and its grounds had become overgrown and decayed. That’s why it’s notoriety as an infamous party spot had grown the more abandoned it had become.

And that was why Amelia Jones and her sister, Madeline, had ditched studying for their college midterm exams and had come all the way out to the train yard. Rumors had been spreading for weeks that Madeline’s favorite underground indie rock band - the Britannica Angels - were set to perform at the train yard and she’d insisted that she  _ had _ to be there. Amelia couldn’t say she knew a lot about the band, or the genre in general, but she’d jumped on the opportunity to procrastinate and forget her inevitable doom.

Now the normally quiet train yard was buzzing with activity. The air smelt of burning weed and cheap beer, and there was a crowd already gathering at the edge of the makeshift stage, where lights and equipment were set up underneath a large banner emblazoned with the Britannica Angels’ signature wings. It had the makings of an amazing night to remember.

“So, who are these people exactly?” Amelia asked her sister for perhaps the millionth time that night. They’d listened to some of Britannica Angels’ albums on the hour long drive up there, but Amelia seemed unusually oblivious to the band itself.

“Oh come on, Amelia,” Madeline scoffed at her, “You’ve heard me talk about the Britannica Angels before!”

“Well, yeah…” Amelia said back, rolling her eyes and looking around at the crowd that had amassed, “but I gotta admit, I imagined a much smaller crowd.”

All Amelia got as a response was a cocked eyebrow, a smirk, and a shake of her head. “I have to go find Julchen. I told her we’d meet her when we got here.”

Amelia rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Oh, I see, so this is just your quest to get laid?”

“That’s...a little crude,” Madeline said back, not making eye contact. Her reaction made Amelia snort.

“Oh, yes, sorry, let me rephrase,” she teased, watching as her sister’s face grew red, “This is just your quest to get into Julchen’s pants specifically?”

“Shut up,” Madeline hissed, her voice going from exasperated to irritated. It seemed Amelia’s was pushing her limits. “We still have a half an hour before it’s supposed to start, so why don’t you go find us some seats?”

“Getting annoyed with me already?”

“Yes,” she said bluntly before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. Amelia simply chuckled as she watched her sister walk away, leaving her alone in between two rusty train cars that had been heavily graffitied with vulgar language.

After a couple of moments of sitting in silence, Amelia finally turned to begin her hunt for seats. The stage was at ground level and, as the time before the concert started dwindled, the crowd around the stage grew bigger and bigger. Knowing that they probably wouldn’t get a good view from the ground, Amelia eyed the top of one of the train cars, and then one of the metallic ladders welded to the side of the cart.

With her mind made up, Amelia went over to one of the train cars and began climbing the ladder to the top. What she certainly hadn’t expected was someone else to be up there.

The woman who had already claimed the top of the car was absolutely stunning. She was lit up in the soft yellow light of the decorative lights around the train yard, which did nothing to soften the sharp look of her appearance. Her long, blond hair was pinned up in a complex array of braids and she was clad in a worn leather jacket, decorated with bright buttons and silver buttons, which contrasted brilliantly with the acid green of her eyes.

She was exactly someone who Amelia had expected to find at a punk rock concert, because even though she was physically smaller than Amelia was, she had no doubt the other woman could kick her ass. Something she couldn’t help but think that she’d gladly welcome.

The stranger seemed shocked, for a few seconds, that someone had joined her on top of the car and had frozen in the middle of smoking her joint.

“Ummm, I’m sorry…” Amelia said awkwardly, when all the other woman did was stare, though she couldn’t say being on the other end of that stare was a bad thing. “...it seems this car is already taken.”

Amelia began to descend the ladder when the other woman finally spoke. “Wait! No, no, there’s no need. I have to leave soon anyway.”

Damn, the other woman had an accent. Amelia was falling for her so far it hurt.

“Oh, okay!”

Amelia pulled herself fully onto the top of the train car and took in the view. From here, she had a perfect view of the stage and the surrounding train cars. Perfect.

“You here for the concert?” the mysterious woman asked her, after several seconds of awkward silence.

Before Amelia could answer, the stranger plopped down beside her and kicked her legs off of the side. From her place on the edge, Amelia could feel the stranger’s shoulder brushed up against her own.

“Yeah...my sister dragged me along,” Amelia told her, watching as the woman inhaled from her joint and exhaled a thick smoke.

“Hey, do me a favor?” the stranger asked suddenly. She lowered the joint from her face and stared at Amelia, her eyes burning. “Kiss me?”

“W-what?” Amelia yelped, stunned at the other woman’s request. She felt her face heat up. She was sure this was supposed to be the universe’s way of getting some weird revenge on her for teasing her sister.

“Come on now, love,” the other woman practically purred, her fingertips grazing her jaw and turning her face towards her. “For good luck?”

“Good luck?” Amelia asked, trying not to think too much about how intoxicating the other woman was. “Good luck with what?”

The other woman chuckled and, instead of replying, pressed her lips against Amelia’s. It was electric and warm and unquestionably the best kiss Amelia could ever say she’s had, but before she could melt into the other woman’s charms completely, she was gone, jumping down onto the ground and running deeper into the train yard with a cocky smirk on her face.

Amelia sat there, watching as the other woman disappeared and trying to comprehend what had just happened. Her heart felt as if it were racing and her mind was trying to catch up with what had just happened. She didn’t know how long she sat there, completely lost in thought, before her sister and Julchen snapped her out of the daze.

“Amelia? Amelia?!”

“What?”

“Are you kidding me? ‘What’? You scared the shit out of me! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for twenty minutes!” Madeline snapped, waving her phone screen in front of her face as proof.

Amelia turned her head towards her sister and Julchen - who looked more amused at the situation than angry. But as soon as she did, she saw all of her sister’s anger drain out of her.

“Amelia, who was here?”

“Ummm, there was a woman here earlier, but I don’t...why?”

“You’re face.”

Before she could ask exactly what was wrong with her face, Madeline sat down next to her and tilted her head to expose her neck - exactly where the woman’s fingertips had brushed against her skin.

“It’s a soulmark.”

Amelia’s heart began to pound in her chest, followed quickly by panic. She’d met her soulmate - that woman with the brilliant green eyes who looked as if she could kick her ass - and she hadn’t even gotten her name.

“I...I…”

Just as Amelia began to find her voice, an ear splitting guitar strum vibrated the air and the crowd below them began to roar. Strobe lights flashed on the stage and smoke spilled from the open train car as the sounds grew louder.

Amelia turned her attention to the stage just as the members of Britannica Angel were strutting out. And there - second to last with a union jack guitar hanging from her shoulders - was the mysterious woman, complete with the cocky grin on her face and a confident stride in her step.

“Maddie, who’s the blonde chick?”

Her sister looked at her in surprise and glanced at the stage.

“Alice,” she said. “Alice Kirkland.”

Green eyes seemed to find Amelia in the crowd and Alice Kirkland’s grin widened.

And from the top of the train car, Amelia could see the splashes of color decorating the tips of Alice Kirkland’s right hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of USUK Week! I fulfilled the soulmates prompt! I've always like this soulmate trope (the first touch of your soulmate leaving a splash of color on your skin) so I'm glad I got to use it!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
